Minecraft 2.1 Idea Pack
Minecraft 2.1 Idea Pack is an idea pack by TheSlimeKing. It introduces TONS of new features into Minecraft, thought 2.0 was the largest update? Think again. List Of Features: Mobs: * Mite * Rat * Bee * Mouse * Fish * Herobrine (boss) * Nether Dragon (boss) * Mage * Wisp * Ant * Ghost * Whale * Stingray * Aqua Slime * Red Dragon (boss) * Panda * Octopus * Flame Demon * Water Strider * Bird * Worm * Magma Dragon (boss) * Void Dragon (boss) Items: * Potion of Haste (thick potion + spider eye) * Potion of Dullness (mundane potion + blaze powder) * Potion of Health Boost (potion of healing + glistering melon) * Ruby (stronger than diamond) * Ruby Shovel * Ruby Sword * Ruby Axe * Ruby Pickaxe * Ruby Hoe * Ruby Chestplate * Ruby Leggings * Ruby Boots * Ruby Helmet * Ruby Spear (crafting is the same as the one in the Weapons Master idea pack) * Diamond Spear * Gold Spear * Stone Spear * Iron Spear * Wooden Spear * Silver Spear * Amber * Amber Wand * God Blade (dropped by Herobrine) * End Star (dropped by the Enderdragons final form) * Silver Sword * Silver Ingot (stronger that diamond and ruby) * Silver Nugget * Silver Shovel * Silver Axe * Silver Pickaxe * Silver Hoe * Silver Chestplate * Silver Leggings * Silver Helmet * Silver Boots Blocks: * Amber Ore * Ruby Ore * Silver Ore (only found in The End) Generated Structures: * Castle * Vortex (in the AfterWorld) (also where Herobrine spawns * House * Chest * Turret Dimensions: * AfterWorld (where you find Herobrine) * Multiverse (the void) * Hell 2.0 * Alone..... (nothing but a flat endstone landscape) * Sky Dimension (where the Red Dragon spawns) Commands: * /build (builds a structure) * /move (moves a block or entity) * /damage (damages an entity) * /setflag (sets a flag) * /flagwarp (teleports to a flag) * /flagdelete (deletes a flag) * /flaglist (lists all of your flags and there locations in a map) * /boss (spawns a boss) * /brew (adds an effect to the potion your holding) * /dimwarp (warps into a dimension) * /toggleblood (toggles blood on and off) * /menu (creates, lists, opens, and deletes menus) * /scoreboardtoggle (toggles scoreboard on and off) Multiplayer Commands: * /playerlist (opens player list) * /serverping (checks your server ping) * /playerstat (checks the stats of a player) Enchantments: * Cloud (slows your fall) * Heat (smelts ore when you mine it) * Night Vision (exactly as it sounds) * Speed (makes you go faster) * Hight Jump (makes you jump higher) * Explosion (makes arrows explode on impact) * Homing (makes arrows home in on their target) Changes: Enderdragon: * Now has 5 new abilities: Ender Acid Charge (1st form), Acid Breath (1st form), Poison Bite(2nd form), Earthquake (final form), Sky Kill(final form). * Is 45.13% larger * Has 3 forms * Is 10.4% faster Wither: * Has 2 new abilities: Death Wave, and Acid Ball. * Has a 2nd form Torches: * When held it will light your surroundings Mining: * Farther down you go the stronger the pick needed (wood: 4 blocks down, stone: 10 blocks down, iron: 45 blocks down, diamond: all blocks down) * Ores in all dimensions now Enchanting: * No longer all random Got any more ideas? Post in comments bellow or create your own idea pack! Category:Idea Packs Category:Ideas